Winter Sun
by Randomstuff4all
Summary: Blue/Leaf a bright girl is looking for a job to support her life as a trainer. One day, she finds work to be Prof. Oak's assistant. But unexpected things happen and she is stuck with the cold and mysterious Prof.'s grandson! Find out what happens to them!
1. Job Hunting

Hello Everyone! Randomstuff4all here!

This is my first time writing a fanfic and a pokemon fanfic so please be nice! And I decided to write this because there were so few fanfics of this couple (I mean LeafxGreen), and I had this idea in my head for a long time, and finally decided to write it down.

And just to tell you Blue is not Leaf in this story, they are different, well Blue has part of Leaf's personality, and a major difference is that the storyline is not set in the manga, so she never met Green, Or did she? Find out while reading! ^^

And this is kind of OC, well Blue is since she never met Silver, and is on her way to becoming a Pokemon champ, but needs money!

I would also really appreciate if you would correct mistakes, grammar, etc. tell me your thoughts about the story, and more. :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

So please review! ^_^

Oh yeah, also Blue's team is rearanged, so she might not have Jiggly, and her Ditty.

The reason is because she is not the original Blue, Blue is very OC in this, like I said she has Leaf's characteristics. :3

So she might have different pokemon... (That is a big factor about the story, her pokemon) Her team is based on mine from Pokemon Firered version, and a few changes, so please deal with it! Thank you! ^_-

(hehehe enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter 1 Job Hunting

Unknown to the rest of the world, a young woman of 15 trudged through the streets of Safferon City looking weary and tired to the fullest.

"Unngg!" Blue grunted, At this rate I'll never get a job!" she yelled.

"Chiko chiko Chikori!" encouraged a small Chikorita, which translated to "Don't give up Blue! I'm sure we'll find something soon," she offered.

"Thanks Chikori, but I doubt we'll find anything now, we've looked _EVERYWHERE, _and we still haven't found a place that accepts us, as Leaf thought back to the encounter from the lady at Silph. Co.

"Sorry but without having a citizenship in Saffron for a living here for a long period of time and without the right documents, you can't work here the stubby blonde lady replied, pushing her glasses to her pointy nose. Try finding other places, maybe they'll accept you," and she left without another word.

Blue had tried several other areas, including the libraries, cafes, resturants, stores and a rather rude subway station, as a impolite man had said quite abruptly that they do not hire _children. _

But most of the poeple who were selling tickets looked about 16 or 17 and one looked like he was barely 14!

Blue being the positive person that she was muttered "I must've caught him on a bad day," and walked out of the station quite annoyed.

After calming down, Blue ventured through the streets of Saffron refusing to give up and to search of a job application from posters, and signs. But that looked like it was going nowhere.

And now here she was standing in the cold air of night still trudging from place to place looking to earn money with her loyal Chikorita, perched on her shoulder.

Blue's P.O.V.

I should explain now why I am looking a job right? I could've easily called my mom on my phone, or gotten to the nearest Poke Center, but nooo life isn't fair like that.

First, the Pokemon Center closed down, because all the machines shut off because of something that happened to the power source, and so the people said "we are going to investigate how and what happened, so for further notice the Poke Center will be closed.

And so here I was wallowing out the streets broke with absolutely no money.

Worse yet, my phone had run out of battery and so I couldn't contact anyone, and while I could've flown to places quick as possible with my Blaze, or Charizard.

My mom was off on vacation to my aunt's at Johto, so I couldn't possibly get there in a heartbeat, it would probably take at least 2 days flying on my Charizard.

And so I trudged on tired and sleepy wanting to rest at my oh so sweet home. I snapped out of my daydream and continued on looking at posters and applications.

I checked my watch, it was getting late, as a cold wind blew through the streets, I shivered hugging myself to get warm. Chikori on the other had looked like she was about to fall asleep this second.

"Chikori, you can go back into your pokeball if you want to," I said softly, but she just became more alert as she heard my voice and shook her head. "Really?" I said. Chikori nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks buddy, you're the best," I happily replied.

It was then that I noticed something stuck on my back, I pulled it off and looked at it. It turned out to be a flyer that read:

ASSISTANT NEEDED, ALL DAILY EXPENSES WILL BE COVERED BY ME, AND YOU GET $$$ SALARY EACH WEEK, NO TRAINING NEEDED JUST A SIMPLE TEST TO PASS. COME SEE ME AT MY LABORATORY AT PALLET TOWN WITH THIS FLYER.

I looked at the paper. Oh, an assistant with a great weekly salary, all expenses paid I thought, lucky them. "Wait what!" I read the paper again. Then I grinned, my grin was even wider than a Gengar's. Chikori stirred from her doze, chikori? she said with a confused expression. I whooped, Pallet Town, here I come!

* * *

PEOPLE!

Uhhh I know it's weird I know, but just pretend that she's looking for a part time job to earn money, without her mom's support. Her mom only helps out for daily necessities like food. And since all the pokemon trainers camp out in the manga or anime so does she, but she's needs... money. So just pretend, Thank you!

THIS IS A HUGE PART IN THE STORY! I will also be switching P.O.V.'s throughout the story, but mostly it will be from Blue's P.O.V :) Onward to the next chapter!


	2. Heading to Pallet Town

Hello Everyone, I'm back FINALLY with a new Chapter. ^^

Sorry to keep you all waiting, I was going to update sooner, but with computer technical difficulties and homework (I really could take all of them and pile them up, literally. -_-) It took more time to update.

Oh yeah and an important note is that, I WILL ONLY UPDATE IN THE WEEKENDS.

I'm sorry to all of you that do want me to update sooner, (I really dislike it too when people don't update :P) But I think this story will be on hiatus for a while.

I really sorry, I will try to update, but after the month, because my schedule is PACKED.

Also to the wonderful reviewers and subscribers who read my sorry, I truly do thank you for taking the time to read my story and respond.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Special Thanks to :

**Sunshine**

**xXSageoMineXx**

**sierrap123**

**the swede**

**esmmy**

Anyway I hope you enjoy the story below, and someone will be making their first appearance! :D

**Onto the Story!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Chapter 2 Heading to Pallet Town**

Blue's P.O.V.

"Ahhh," I stretched out, waking up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around myself. Chikori was sleeping beside me curled up and looking peaceful, I smiled and thought to myself.

Chikori was a gift for my 5th Birthday, from my cousin in Johto, and since then we had become really close friends. At first she was rather shy and wouldn't talk to me, but slowly I began to communicate with her, so we became great pals.

And thanks to her being my pokemon, as well as partner, she began to become more self-confident and stronger, thanks to the training we did (also me and my personality), and the battles.

Chikori then yawned and greeted me with a "chiko chi!" which meant "Good Morning Blue!" "Good morning to you too Chi," I replied grinning.

As last night's memories came back to me, I thought with a smile on my face.

Flashback:

"Yes!" I yelled, "Chikori, I finally found a job!" I whooped. "Chi? Chi chiko chikori?" which meant "Huh, what's happening?" she said.

"I got a job Chi!" a job!" I told her excitedly.

"Chi?, Chiko, chikori!" she exclaimed, which meant "Really? Yay Blue! That's awesome!"

"I know," I winked, "And that isn't only the best part, I don't even have to pay for anything, I just get my nice weekly salary."

"Chikori? I answered, but she didn't answer.

Ahh, I thought, she's sleeping, and sure enough she was, Chikori's slow breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.

I smiled at her and whispered a "good night" and walked my way over to the route/forest near Saffron.

I somehow managed to set up camp, and then I finally collapsed in exhaustion, dreaming about being the world's greatest pokemon trainer, while envisioning myself with a great salary...

(End of flashback)

Blue's P.O.V.

"Alright!" Let's go to Pallet Town now!" I exclaimed. Chikori happily waved her leaf around waiting for the ride to begin.

"Chari!" Come out!" I yelled, tossing my pokeball. "Chari, charizard!"

Chari exclaimed, "Hello Blue!" What do you want me to do?"

"Hi buddy!" I replied grinning, I'm going to need your power to fly to Pallet Town. Can you help?"

"Chari, chari" Sure, no problem," Chari answered, just hop on. Chikori hopped on my shoulder and I hoisted myself onto Chari.

"I had barely managed to thank her, when we started to ascend from the ground, the wind whipping my face.

"Yahoo!" I yelled out, "This never gets old!"

Chikori held on to me tightly, as she too laughed.

It might be weird for a grass type to like flying, and yet she was here enjoying it. Don't get me wrong, she didn't love it the first time. I still remembered the first time we tried flying together. She was holding me in a death grip, and wouldn't stop shaking all the way.

Then something happened and she got over her phobia.

The memory still lingered in my brain, but only fragments of the event remained…

I snapped back to my surroundings as I noticed we were getting close to the town.

As strange as it seemed I had spent most of my life in the Sevii Islands and a small part in Johto (I was a still a native to Kanto), I couldn't help but feel nostalgic whenever I came here.

It was probably because this was a fresh town, untouched by the modern works that many people used, like in Saffron.

Sevii Islands is just like that, I thought.

"Chari," Chari said "We're here."

Chikori couldn't contain the excitement as she quickly jumped off, just a mili second as Chari landed.

"Chikori, chiko!" "Blue! _**Lets go!**_" She yelled, tugging my shoe, as I got off after her.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed. But first, I turned around to recall Chari as I said a, "Thank you!"

She smiled and nodded in return, as a flash of red light erupted from her pokeball I got out and recalled her in.

Chikori stood a few steps before me, tapping her paw impatiently.

"I'm coming Chikori!" I said, rolling my eyes at her imitation of me when I got impatient (But with my foot).

Yeesh, **I'm** the one that's supposed to be excited, I thought but smiled at her spirited mood.

She was already out of my sight when I looked to see where she had gone. "Chikori! Where are you!" I yelled.

Does she always have to go before me? I thought. I hurried my already fast pace to see where she had disappeared to.

"Chikori! I yelled, Where are…"

Ooof! I staggered back, falling to the grassy ground, cushioning my fall.

"I'm sor-" I began, thinking that I had bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," a cold voice said, arousing my surprise.

I glared at him, my resolve in apologizing gone now, but decided to be polite.

"Excuse me? I replied in the nicest tone I could muster. "We **both** bumped into each other, so we** both** didn't watch were we were going, I replied innocently.

He stood there, no emotion reflected on his face whatsoever. "You're annoying me," he said coolly as though nothing I said mattered to him. He then proceeded to walk right past me.

"What!" I practically yelled. "You Jerk!"

The nerve of him, I thought, gritting my teeth.

He stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around.

"You're wasting my time, he stated bluntly, And be quiet will you? You're disturbing the pokemon here."

As much as I wanted to prove him wrong, he was right, I was disturbing the pokemon, as I turned flock of pidgey in the distance flying away from the loud noise.

I turned around just to see that he had disappeared.

He had really gotten on my nerves, and interrupted rudely when I was going to say something to him!

I hadn't wanted to argue anyway, but I really did dislike how he had acted.

He seemed different to me than any other rude people, but then again I had never met anyone like him.

Oh well, I shrugged. I really didn't want to see him again, I've had enough of my mind as it is.

I continued my search for Chikori, and then finally came to the conclusion that she would have gone before me to the professor's lab in Pallet Town.

I started my way toward Pallet Town's Laboratory, pondering on the events that would happen next….

~O~

**Oooh! The mystery guy makes his appearance! ^^ **

**I wonder who he is! :O (It's pretty obvious right)**

**Blue takes an imediate step of dislike to him... **

**What will happen from now on? **

**All will be revealed in the later chapters! **

**(Again i'm sorry, but WORK OVERLOAD -_-) Oh yeah I couldn't add the line thingy because of my weird computer. It is really weird... I worked last time. =/**

**Can anyone help me with this? Thank you! It would be much appreciated. ^^**


	3. Who's that Pokémon?

**Wow… It's been a long time since I last updated. (Two whole, long years.) :O**

**I've had major writer's block and I was determined to finish at least 5 chapters and then update. I've barely finished two, and it's already been two years. I'm pretty sure most of you aren't reading this now, but thank you again to people who reviewed, alerted (subscribed) to my story. I'm going to update the two chapters I already have, because it'll be a waste to just keep them on my computer. I won't guarantee to update regularly, I just want to update these chapters. With that said, thank you again to my supporters. It still means a lot after these years. :P**

**(BTW: I started and last updated this in 6****th**** grade! Now, I'm well on my way to high school. Oh God. I don't know if I'll be able to balance the time to work and write.) I'll try. But for now, enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Who's that Pokémon? **

**Blue's P.O.V.**

I walked through the lining of tall trees, and bushes appearing wherever I looked. An occasional pond popped up every once in a while, but I could only figure out a sea of green that clouded my figure.

Pidgey, Rattata, and some other Pokémon scattered across the clearing. I finally came, to see the way into town. Houses were neatly lined up next to each other, creating a very peaceful aura. Some people were walking around, playing, working, and chatting energetically in the streets.

I walked past, slinging my strap over my shoulder. I asked a friendly lady near me for the directions to the lab, and she guided me on where to go.

"It's really not far," she said smiling. "Pallet Town isn't a big place. I do like living here though, even if it is small. It isn't as great as Saffron or Celadon, but the non-pollution and quiet makes it very enjoyable, don't you think?" she added.

I nodded, agreeing with what she said and thanked her, heading my way over to the lab.

**(At the lab) Anonymous P.O.V.**

"Hmm, that plan I set out isn't working. I would hope that at least one person would know about it," a man mused.

"Are you still going on about that thing, old man?" a boy scowled.

"Why yes, Green, I've had enough of you always going by yourself on those _**hazadorous, impossible, dangerous**_ tasks! He exclaimed. "You know I worry for you, and I thank you for the help you've done, but you should stop doing them, at least not by yourself! He finished.

"That is why I set up this brilliant plan, he said, with a proud grin on his face. "Now you'll never have to be alone."

Green shook his head, sighing. "First of all, you're wrong, on three things," he said, lifting three fingers. "Number one, those tasks aren't impossible, I've done them," he said, looking at his grandfather pointedly.

"Number two, I've never seriously gotten hurt, but with someone with me, they'd probably be inexperienced or idiotic enough," Green rolled his eyes, "so that they will get us both injured."

"Number three, do you _think _I want to be with someone?" He growled. "As I said, I work **alone**. What I do doesn't concern them, and they'll only get in the way," Green finished.

"Green, that's not true…" his grandfather spoke softly.

"**It is true,**" Green stated bluntly, grimacing at the thought of a red eyed fellow.

"I'm going," he added in, averting his eyes from the elderly man.

Before his grandfather could stop him, Green left the room without another word.

**Blue's P.O.V.**

I finally reached a large building, one out of all of Pallet Town. The sign beside it read "OAK POKEMON REASEARCH LAB." I took a deep breath and pulled the handle of the door in front. It didn't open. I pulled again, harder. It still did not open.

"ARGH! Why isn't it opening?" I lifted my hands up in frustration, and let them limp loosely at my side.

I checked the door closely, and a sign was in the window, on the building reading, "CLOSED."

Closed? I mentally groaned.

I sighed. The last option was to wait until someone came by.

I slumped to the ground in my disappointment, leaning against the brick wall of the lab.

Man, this was a bad day, I thought rubbing my head. Chikori was gone, and the lab was closed down. Worse yet, I was broke.

Weary from the exhaustion of traveling and the unlucky events, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Green P.O.V.**

I walked faster, wanting to get out. I maneuvered my way over to the back door, slamming it, to somehow ease the frustration of the events that happened before. The thought of _**him **_never failed to land in me in an endless pit of anger and confusion.

I slammed the door, trying to relieve all the anger that had pooled in before.

Him, the one I eventually lent my trust to, believing that I had actually earned a _true_ friend. He just had to break that, didn't he? I grimaced, my jaws tightening into a scowl.

A loud rustle instantly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I questioned, my voice dangerously low.

If it was another, _another_ idiotic thief again, then I would make sure that they learned their lesson, for the last time.

The rustling grew louder, and I had already reached for a poke ball in my pocket.

The "thief" sprang into view.

I blinked.

"Chikori?" It cocked its head.

* * *

**A/N: IT IS DA CLIIFHANGER! Well, as close as it gets to one. **

**And Blue, she is just so badass that she can just fall asleep anywhere. :P**

**FYI, It's my failed attempt at an explanation to why Blue just fell asleep right then and there. Well, I also wrote this 'bout 1-2 years ago, so that's why I have such a fail explanation. God knows what was going through my mind when I was writing this… o.o **


	4. Of Lunatics and Jobs

**Second chapter up. **

**Enjoy. **

**A/N: Oh, and when some words are in bold, or italics it means emphasis. Just FYI.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Lunatics and Jobs**

**Blue's P.O.V.**

"Champion Blue! How do you feel after defeating the elite four and becoming the new Champion of Kanto Region?"

"It's an overwhelming feeling, but overall I feel really great," I shouted in excitement to the reporter and huge crowds.

"It's been my dream for the very start, and I am just ecstatic to know, that it finally came true," I continued with my speech feeling a bit teary then.

"GO BLUE!" The crowd chanted cheering me on.

"Thank you, everyone," I yelled out, increasingly happy.

The crowd continued cheering me on. "Go Blue! Go Blue! Go Blue! Go Blue…"

"Go Blue," I muttered, "Go Blue…"

I rolled my head over to the side, my head colliding with a hard surface.

"Ow!" I woke up with a start, rubbing my head.

Yawning, I stretched out my sore back and arms, looking around.

Oh yeah, the lab and job, I thought.

Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I directed them to look at the sign in the door. It was still closed.

I was about to collapse onto the soft patches of grass, but stood up abruptly.

"Chikori!" I exclaimed.

Usually she would always find her way back to me one way or another, but I had completely forgotten that someone could easily take her.

In the Kanto Region, many people did not know about my Pokémon from Johto, which meant people could easily capture her, pokéball or not.

I pushed myself to my feet, and started running in the direction that I had come from, and thought, panicked that Chikori could have gotten lost along the way.

**Green's P.O.V.**

"Chikori?" It cocked its head, as if questioning me.

I looked at the Pokémon, never having seen it around here or the entire region.

Frowning, I flipped my newly updated Pokédex open and immediately data was seen on the screen.

Chikorita:

Species: Leaf Pokémon

Type(s): Grass

Height: 2' 11" (0.9m)

Weight: 14.1 lbs. (6.4kg)

Abilities: Overgrow

Pokédex Color: Green

Region: Johto

Additional Information: A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.

I scanned over the data again, to make sure I didn't miss anything.

What was a Pokémon from Johto doing all the way here in Kanto Region? I mused.

I stared at the Pokémon again, intent on finding out where it had come from.

The chikorita curiously stared in response.

**Blue's P.O.V.**

Chikori? Where are you? I thought, my pace getting even more agitated, and I started walking faster.

She wasn't back loitering in the town streets, nor was she near the forests, or even near the lab.

I had checked many times, and asked the locals if they had seen a small red-eyed, leafy Pokémon, but all had shaken their heads in response.

I honestly did not know where Chikori had gone, and for the first time I was lost to how I could fix things. Also, Chikori wasn't the type to always go wandering off… She always came back to me when she found what she needed, or when I called her back.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I had bumped into someone, again.

This time, I was relieved to find the face of an elderly man, than that of a scowling, overly rude _prick. _

Papers were scattered to the ground.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm really sorry."

Without waiting for a reply, I bent down and scooped the papers up into my arms. They looked familiar…

"It's quite alright," the old man kindly said. He looked down to where the papers where in my arms.

"Ah, thank you," he said warmly as I handed them back to him.

I let out a nervous chuckle, as I thought back on those papers. I could've sworn that I had seen them before, somewhere…

"Ah, HA!" I suddenly yelled out. "Those are the papers I saw in Saffron! It was…" What was it again? I racked my brain for answers. "It was that job I really wanted to get!"

I turned to see 'gramps' staring at me.

Oh, I thought. I must've looked like a lunatic while screaming that out.

He suddenly stood more upright, and cleared his throat.

"You say that you were looking for this job," the old man questioned. "Correct?"

"Yes sir," I replied, a little bemused to why he didn't call the nearest mental hospital on me.

"Excellent!" He beamed, smiling down at me.

Wha..? I thought before Gramps calmly explained, and assuredly stated something that almost made me spiral down to the ground in shock. That, or jump up and down on the ground in pure glee.

I was going to get the job!

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! Finally finished!**

**Just so everyone knows, the chapter before, and ¼ of the chapter now was written a LOOONG time ago. Like two years ago. Meep.**

**Well thanks to many of my friends encouraging me to finish these chapters, I did. **

**Adios!**


End file.
